


fire emblem fic

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Lyon was there - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: innes gets his revenge on the prince of renais the only way he knows how
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	fire emblem fic

ijnes was frustrated. he lost to ephraim at the local swording competition held in grado every year (and lyon wahtced because he is ephraim and eirikas friend) and he wanted to get back at hinm. but how? thats when he realized something  
  
he could hold ephraim down in a test of skill. because he was more built than ephraim and stuff and they compared muscles even thought heyw errent gay. so innes approached ephraim with a propposal. "ephraim" he said "i need you to come with me"  
  
"why where are we going" ephraim asked. and innes just said "to my room". but not in a gay way. so they went there and ephraim sat onn innes's bed and he asked what they were going to do. and the innes tackled him and held him down but then ephraim was like "wow innes if you feel this way maybe we should fuck." it was meant as a taunt but innes was pissed so he took hsi pants off and ephraim wrestled free and also took his pants off and they put benis in benis

lyon was there

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ephinnes is good, very gay, and innes being more ripped is FEH propaganda


End file.
